Percabeth Angst
by BeautifulFire
Summary: What happens when Annabeth gets angry at Percy? How will things turn out? Be ready to get your heart ripped out because I've been told I'm an incarnation of Uncle Rick! Enjoy! I'm no good at summaries so please just read this story! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

"B-but.. I thought..I thought that..." Percy stammered, running his fingers through Annabeth's hair gingerly.

"No. I will not forgive you, not after what you did" Annabeth said sternly, grabbing Percy's wrist and pulled his hand out of her messed up hair.

"But Annabe-"

"No buts. I told you that we're over. Now get out of my cabin before I hurt you." Annabeth gritted her teeth, gesturing to the door. Percy started to walk out defeated and at the very last second, ran back up to Annabeth and kissed her.

"I will always love you Wise Girl" he whispered in her ear and ran out of the cabin. He ran and ran until he got to the beach. He ran into the water and sat down at the bottom of the sea. He started crying, they were over, over, how could he have let this happen?

* * *

**That was chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed, it was short but there is a lot more coming! ~Anchita **


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth stared after him, disgusted. How did he expect her to forgive him after what he did? She wiped her mouth. How did he have enough guts to KISS her after what he did? She sighed and sat down on her bed and picked up a picture of the two of them. They were at the beach in the picture, Percy had taken her out on a date after the war was over. They looked so happy, everyone told them they had the perfect relationship, everyone envied them. Even Annabeth had thought their relationship was as perfect as a relationship could be. But they were all wrong, their relationship was FAR from perfect. If lying was something perfect couples did to each other, then Annabeth didn't want a relationship.

That's right, Percy lied to her. Lied. She never expected that from her Seaweed Brain, never. A tear drop fell onto the picture. She hadn't even realized that she was crying. She sniffled and wiped her tears. Why was she crying over him after he did that to her?

A few days later

Annabeth couldn't stop sobbing. He was gone. Gone. Annabeth cursed herself. Why didnt she just forgive him when he was here? She should have done it when he kissed her. His sweet lips, his everpresent scent of salt water that she had come to love. She thought of all the times,

before he died that he came to her begging for forgiveness. But she didn't forgive him, she just couldn't. Why not? Because she was so stubborn, her pride was too important, more important than him. She cursed her pride and ego and everything about herself. And top that off, everyone hated her now. Everyone hated her at Camp Half-Blood and at Camp Jupiter because of Percy. She didn't blame them, she would hate herself too and in fact, she did. No one talked to her, not even her friends. They all ignored her. She had nothing left anymore, nothing. Nothing to live for, nothing to stay at camp for. She decided she would run away or kill herself. One or the other, no one would care anyway. She was leaning towards killing herself. At least that way she could be with her Seaweed Brain. But would he even want her? Probably not but she could at least apologize to him and let him know she still loved him and she was so sorry that she killed herself. She got up and grabbed her dagger.

Suddenly Percy appeared out of nowhere. He was ghastly white and looked horribly skinny. "Wise Girl, don't do this for me. I want you to be happy."

"The only way I will be able to be happy is if I'm with you. All I need you to do is forgive me, that's the only way I will be happy." Annabeth tells him, pushing back some of his ivory black hair.

"Forgive you for being mad at me? You were right to be mad at me. I lied to you, and I apologize for that. I never wanted you to break up with you and I was wrong. I also know that you didn't mean for all of this to happen. So can you forgive me?" Percy asked.

"I forgive you," Annabeth said with tears in her eyes. "Now will you forgive me?"

"I forgive you too. " Percy said, and just to make sure she understood that, pulled her against himself and kissed him. Annabeth kissed him back. After the kiss, she pulled away and cupped his cheek.

"That's all I needed to hear," she said as she pulled away and pulled out her dagger.

She gave a bewildered Percy one last quick kiss and thrust the dagger into her heart. She fell to the ground on her knees and pulled the dagger out. She dropped it, and fell all the way down.

**OKAY GUYS, this is the end. First of all we want to thank all the readers and the one reviewer. So we're new to writing and sharing and we are a bit weak at heart. We got a flame and really and honest to goodness truly, I(Anchita) almost started crying. Please, please, PLEASE do not flame and if you really really have to, please sugarcoat it, okay? I know this is not a very happy ending, but please don't criticize the writing. **

**Thank you, again! :)**


End file.
